A transformation
by Moonlite151
Summary: After seeing InuYasha and Kikyo together for the last time Kagome runs away only wanting to get back to her own time. She is then attacked by a demon. Sesshomaru races to her rescue and finds her almost dead. He then decides to turn her into a full demon
1. Chapter 1

Kagome ran as fast as she could, InuYasha had hurt her for the last time. Tears streaming down her cheeks she ran blindly away from the dreadful scene she had come to see. She ran as far away as she could refusing to think about that two timer, she ran until she could no more. Kagome collapsed and crawled by a tree. _That stupid dog. Who does he think he is? he treats me like dirt but he treats a dead girl better than me, _she thought angrily as she began to drift off to sleep.

----------------------------

The next morning Kagome awoke and she began to stretch and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a growl fill the air around her. As the bush rustled she began to run and it dashed out behind her enjoying the chase she put up. After running in zigzags it became bored and went in for the kill. It lunged and knocked her to the floor. She gasped holding the back of her head, feeling the wet, sticky blood ooze out onto her hands and she groaned. It snarled and showed her its fangs, her eyes went wide and she threw her arms up to protect her neck and it bit down. Her scream echoed through out the forest and Sesshomaru ran toward the sound of it leaving Jaken to watch Rin for the umpteenth time. That dirty half breed called his brother did not know how to protect his wench and he growled softly, wondering why he had rushed out to help this human, maybe it was because this human girl reminded him of Rin. Through the clearing he saw the Wolf demon hunched over the girl searching for her Shikon jewel shards. It growled at smelling the demon lord standing behind it. _**'What do you** **want?'**_ It growled standing to claim this victim as his own from the other demon standing before it.

Without much of a fight the demon lord had killed the demon raising a clawed hand to his mouth debating on how he should heal the miko. He could easily use the tensaiga and bring her back from the border or he could blood her and make her a demon and watch the results. He liked his second idea better because ever since he had met her he had seen her need to be protected and found it disgusting. He also found it amusing to have seen her once human and then a full demon and his brother would want to fight. Oh how he hated his brothers weakness. He walked over to her and pricked her finger tips and then his own. He then placed their hand together and with each heart beat each others blood flowed through their veins. He knew his body would easily dominate the human blood that was with his own and he knew the opposite would happen to her, know when she woke up he would have entertainment to watch as she freaked out she became about her predicament


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sat up and gasped from the pain in the wounds she had caused her. "Oh my god it hurts. I must be in hell" She groaned loudly. She instantly fell gently back on the bed. And then took a deep breath tried to exhale through her searing pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder anchoring her to the bed.

"You idiot! Do not move or your wounds will re-open." She heard a thunderous voice growl, over her and her eyes grew wide. They continued to grow wider as she stared into the golden colored eyes of Sesshomaru.

"KYAAA! I am in hell" she screamed and began to struggle beneath his arm to escape, until she saw theRinsmiling up at her

"Kagome…Lord Sesshomaru is right, don't move. Please." She said, looking into her eyes, "It's okay. You're safe. Lord Sesshomaru has saved you. Really."

She had succeeded in convincing her to stop because she stopped immediately. She closed her eyes again to try and get her racing heart beat back to normal. When the pain finally eased away she re-opened her eyes to look at a still smiling Rin and a frowning face of Sesshomaru.

"Where am I and how come I'm alive?"

"In my fortress and I have brought you here." He replied.

'I really was almost dead." She said suddenly looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, and now you're not" the demon lord replied and she snapped her eyes toward him and for the barest moment she thought she saw the corners of his lip twitch upward. Instantly she brushed the thought aside thinking that she only imagined it. Rin bring me more bandages." Sesshomaru said.

The girl nodded instantly jumping off the bed after giving Kagome a huge smile. Kagome smiled weakly as she watched him leave her room. The demon lord watched the reaction between the two with interest before opening her robe. She gasped and covered the breast with one arm and then slapping him with the other. "What do you think you're doing!" she yelled as his anger grew.

"Woman. What do you **_think_** I'm doing? **_Seducing_** you?" he roared "You have opened another one of your wounds with all this foolish struggling." He said as he ran his claws over the bandages on her stomach and then pulled them off. He examined the bandages and wiped them on the wounds that were bleeding, and Kagome watched him warily just to be surprised by his gentleness.

"Here you go Sesshomaru." Rin replied breathlessly as she jumped onto the bed and offered the strips of fabric to the demon lord. After wrapping the bandages on around Kagome's wound he closed the robe and he glared at the girl as he pulled the blanket over her.

"You sleep." he told her and then shifted his attention to Rin "And you make sure she does." With one last daggered look at his patient he strode out of the bedroom and it didn't take long for the girl to let sleep claim her and she faintly felt the girl lying down beside her.

_That girl still has not realized her body's changes._ He thought to himself as he stared at the girl sleeping beside Rin, the next morning. He saw Rin creep out of the bed and stare at Kagome's sleeping figure. Kagome curled up into a ball at loosing Rin's warmth; Rin spotted her lord and ran over to him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she shrieked in glee. "Rin has done what you told her to do. Did Rin do good!" she continued. Kagome ears flicked, for some unknown reason her ears were that of a dogs instead of being pointed like his. She sat up and groaned and stared at the two people before her. She sat up and saw thatRin was staring at the top of her headwith googly eyes, and her ears flicked again as she gave him a confused look.

"Maybe you should just bring me to InuYasha now."

"How you'd look different from what they remember?"

"EXCUSE ME?" said Kagome looking alarmed, "What's wrong with the way I look?"

Kagome then got up, opened the door, and marched outside. She wanted to know exactly where she was and what this guy was playing at.

"That's not what I mean," said Sesshomaru annoyed as he followed her outside.

"Well then what do you mean!" said Kagome angrily. Her sympathy for this stranger had completely disappeared. Who did he think he was to make fun of her?

Sesshomaru pointed at his head, then to her head.

Kagome frowned, "This isn't funny,"

"No, I mean these," Sesshomaru said as he rolled his eyes.

He leant over toward her, and Kagome leaned back away from him, staring at him as if he was crazy for that.

He reached out his hand and touched something on her head. She could feel something odd on her head. What are you looking at?" Kagome finally asked. His golden eyes looked at her with amazement and she was briefly confused "Have you looked in the mirror lately? I think that you should go check the mirror," Rin responded pointing at her bag. Sesshomaru ran and snatched out a compact mirror and she could not believe what she saw. Her raven black hair was a streaked with white; while she had little, fuzzy white ears. She twitched her ears in annoyance. Her bottom lip began to tremor and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"What do you think about it?" Sesshomaru asked. She then began screaming

Sesshomaru didn't flinch. He planned that this would happen and he sat silently as she ran back and forth screaming. He just had to wait until she calmed down, so he could tell her why she was like that.

"I'M A FREAK! I'M A FREAK! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I HAVE... I HAVE EARS... AND..." She slowly turned feeling her tail sway back and forth she then stared at Sesshomaru wide-eyed.

He sighed. "And a tail..." He finished her sentence. She screamed again.

"WHAT! A TAIL! I HAVE A TAIL! I HAVE A LONG, FURRY TAIL! WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL COMING OUT OF MY BUTT?"

"Actually, it's coming out of your lower back. It starts where your spine should end." Sesshomaru regretted it as soon as he said it. Sesshomaru screamed again.

Sesshomaru waited patiently until she calmed down. When she did, he gestured her to sit beside him

Sesshomaru let go. Kagome felt something on her head twitch. She reached up in horror to touch whatever was on her head.

She felt two identical furry, triangular… ears.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" shrieked Kagome jumping to her feet once again still clutching the furry triangles.

Sesshomaru got to his feet. "You don't understand!"

"YES I DO! You – You tested some drug or- or something on me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Sesshomaru getting up and approaching her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" shrieked Sesshomaru jumping back, "Or I-I'll…"

"You'll what?" asked Sesshomaru smirking.

"I'll bite you!" snarled Kagome as she bore her teeth.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, _'She's got fangs already?'_

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Listen just sit down and I'll explain everything."

"No I want to go to my friends. They will tell me why I'm like this. Unless you killed them." She shrieked.

"No I did not kill your friends. " he said regretting his decision to change her.

"SO explain why I'm like this and let me see them to make sure they are okay. Then I swear I'll come back with you." she begged tears filling her eyes.

Somehow this made his heart heavy and he nodded. Ever since the last time he saved her, he felt differently about her. He could smell her deliscious scent miles away and he longed tonuzzle her face with his. He nodded and swallowed his strange new feelings for her and they began to walk walk.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" asked Kagome as she approached.

"Smelling for demons," he replied brusquely.

"Well I don't smell anything unusual," said Kagome looking down at the ground.

"Well then I guess you just don't have my gift," said Sesshomaru smirking.

Kagome got down on her hands and knees and tried to sniff; it didn't work so she sucked the air in harder and ended up getting dirk up her nose.

"I dink I god a bug up my node," muttered Kagome trying to blow the dirt out her nose.

"What?" said Sesshomaru, "Are you crazy?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that you are," said Kagome angrily as she got up.

"No, it's alright here I'll show you how to," said Sesshomaru grabbing her by the arm and pulling her down.

Kagome gave in and crouched down, "Alright how do I find a demon's scent?"

"Alright you know how I smell?"

"Yessss,"

"It smells different than how Rin smells right?"

Kagome nodded, "Rin andyou smell different, but the same…"

"Yes," Sesshomaru paused and continued, "The main scent is the one unique to the person"

"So, each being smells different, but they also carry the scent of their kind."

"Exactly. But when you leave a place you leave your scent behind. But the scent left behind is so weak that you can barely smell the scent that you can use to identify their species."

"Ooooh," nodded Kagome, "So I guess I'll help you look…"

After what seemed like a few hours but were really a few minutes Kagome got sick of smelling but continued to do it just to help. A half demon half human scent captured Sesshomaru's attention as did hers. He left Rin and Jaken behind and ran Kagome right beside him.

As she ran, the scent was growing stronger. They ran until she saw a silhouette in the distance, the two approached and Kagome gasped as she saw the InuYasha and Sango building a camp and walked out of the bushes. InuYasha looked up and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Kagome your ears. You face. Yourbutt. You changed" Inuyasha saiddrinking in her image. Sesshomaru walked out thebush and grabbed Kagome's arm.

InuYasha looked at his brother and then at Kagome. She stared down at the ground and he turned away grunting. "You two belong together. You are both weak, stupid, and always need to be protected." he stated. Kagome's head jolted up and she said. "We aren't even together. And you're the reason I look like this. I saw you with thatdead soul stealing zombieand I ran away. I almost died from a demon attacking me and Sesshomaru was kind enough to come _after_ me to_ save_ me from death." she snapped.

She than noticed what she called Kikyo and covered her mouth her eyes widening. Sango let out a nervous laugh inching away and said "Kagome don't worry it comes with being a demon."


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank you people for the positive reviews I got and I hope you like this one. I will try to make them longer I promise. I hope you enjoy what's going to happen within this chapter.

* * *

InuYasha's face reddened in anger and embarrassment. "I would have come if I'd known." he mumbled angrily.

She smacked him on both cheeks and began to scowl him. "If you'd known! The slight trace of Kikyo you run off to see if she's okay, but you don't come to my aid when I a few feet from you. With those big stupid ears you should have heard me, but then again you're nothing but a big jerk." she snarled.

"But I…" he didn't get a chance to finish before he plummeted to the ground. Miroku and Shippo appeared carrying what seemed like brunch. But she ignored their presence completely. Ever since I came here all you've done is disrespect me. I even bring you, those stupid noodles you like so much and other presents from my time. And in return what do I get. 'Mediocre' 'Stupid girl' 'Wench' and ' Moron'. I try so hard living up to your expectations and can't get a nice job or are you okay. I only get your IMMATURE attitude"

For once InuYasha didn't have anything to say. He just stood there with a guilt stricken face and his head hung low. Shippo stood with his mouth open, Miroku watched in fear, Sango fidgeted nervously, and Sesshomaru watched with interest. "Kouga always says nice things to me even though I didn't get him anything" she said.

InuYasha looked up revealing his shamed look "But Ka-"

"SIT BOY! I don't _care_ anymore. That's why I'm staying with Sesshomaru. He'll probably treat me better.

"But Kagome you can't."

"Yes I can. I'm not listening to you any more."

"Wait Kagome. I need to have a word with-" but she was cut off when a hand began stroking her butt. A look of anger crossed her face and she smacked him. She walked over to Kagome and said "Are you sure you want to go with the demon lord."

"Yes and I will visit you and the others again." She said walking to Sesshomaru. He nodded his good bye and turned as he picked her up, and flew away. Kagome watched as the images of her friends shrank away and were eventually gone from view. Sesshomaru looked down at her and said "Would you like to walk around in our territories." She looked up at him and saw that he really meant it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod and smile up at him.

For about two hours, the walked in silence. Sesshomaru wanted to ask her to be his mate and to bear his mark, but was she ready to hear what he had to say. He started to talk about it but his voice died out right after he said her name.

"KAGOME!" the two turned around toward the voice.

"Kouga!" she said happy that he had finally healed from the wounds Kagura had caused him when trying to take his jewel shards. "**_Kouga?_**" he said glancing up sharply at Kagome before eyeing the wolf demon that ran toward them. Kouga took her hands in his and said "I caught your scent and followed it here. I would have been here sooner if I was completly healed." he said smiling brightly. "It's really good to see you kagome. You, um, really changed." he said looking at her thoughtfully.

"I'm so glad you're okay and I was really worried about you." she smiled a little and then added "yeah... I know I'm a demon now."

"Really! Thats great, another thing to add to why I love you." Kouga's face sudden;y took on a serious look and he said "I'm sorry that InuYasha was such a jerk to you."

Kagome nodded a angry look appeared for a moment.

Then a smile reappeared on Kouga's face and hesaid " Now that you have no feelings for him nothing can stand between us, Kagome. You can finally give your heart to me and be my mate."

"What?" Sesshomaru growled his question laced with steel. Kagome gave a nervous laugh "Um..." She then laughed nervously more. Kouga glanced at Sesshomaru as if just realizing he was still there. "Oh hello Sesshomauru. Sorry about your stupid brother loosing such a perfect woman. But thanks for protectinig my woman until I could come pick her up."

Kagome what is this idiot talking about." Sesshomaru asked advancing toward them, his hands clenched at his side.

"She is my mate. And I'm taking her home." Kouga said mattar-a-factly.

"Uh, Kouga... You really don't want to dothat." she said trying to pry his hands off of hers. _There's gonna be bloodshed if i don't do something quick._ She thought "Huh, yes I do. Come on Let's go." he said trying to drag her away.

"_You _are not taking her anywhere" Sesshomaru said warning him, his eyes glinting, as he latched on to Kouga's wrist. His claws making contact with the flesh.

"Look, Lord of the West, I don't care who you areor what you ar. Kagome is **_MY_** woman and she is coming with me." Kouga snarled as he faced the dog demon. "Let go of me,Kouga." she insisted as she pulled her hand out of his grip. She placed a hand on Sesshomaru's wrist, but kept her eyes on the wolf demon before them. "Listen Sesshomaru. This guy is under the delusion that he loves me and that I'm his girl. That has been happening for a while now. So don't be angry." Kagome explained hoping that the demon lord would be coaxed into understanding her. "Are you in love with him? Is he really your mate?" the words just flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. "No to both questions. Just let me talk to him, okay." she pleaded as his eyes changed a slight red. Sesshomaru grabbed her to him and placed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft yet demanding. Kouga cursed a fe feet away and they became lounder as he approached them.

"Hey! Get off her! She's **_MINE!_**" Kouga growled loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everybody sorry for the hold up! I was busy with school work and their to cheap to give us lab tops to take home. I wanted to write more but when I found out no one was reviewing I felt mad. So I gave you some payback. _

_If you want a chappie you're going to have to review. And I mean review. Flames are okay if they're constructive. Only if they are constructive or I'll write one paragraph._

_And I love you my new anonymous fan! I wrote this for you! Keep up the reviewing._

_5-10 reviews please._

_No I belong only to myself!_ She thought before she kneed Sesshomaru with all her might. She then hesitated before front kicking him in the chin. Kagome then looked at Koga and said "I'm sorry but I'm not the right person for you. Ayame is."

"But I want you. Not her."

Kagome growled and gave him a death glare. He shuddered mentally and she said "You made a promise to her on Rainbow's Moon. (is it the other way around)And told her you would mate with her."

"But I don't remember."

She slapped him and said "Stop lying to me. I know you know what I'm talking about."

"I really don't know that Moon's Rainbow crap she keeps telling me! And I would never lie to you. I love you to much!"

Her eyes flicked over to Sesshomaru who was sitting up watching with such a intense glare she blushed.

And what she was about to say made her turn cherry red. "But I'm sorry. I- I can't love you" She started "I already lo...lo…love Sesshomaru."  
Koga's shoulders drooped and he clasped her hand in


	5. Letter to reviewers

DearFanz,

Hello everybody I love how you people like my fan fiction and I'm still asking for reviews thats the only way I'll update. Oh my god how I love how you like it and my anonymous reviewer I'm a girl. I think I'll name you Blaze. How I love all your reviews. Right know I'm sick so don't expect a update right now and your reviews made it all worth while. I'm so happy! Please send more of those happy reiews. I promise to make the next chapter longer.

Moonlite151

Sorry to get sick but its because I have to wear uniform and its a skirt


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been feeling absolutley horrible. My sickness was known as No Reviewitis. I feel good enough to post chapters but my head throbs like crazy. Anonymous i hope you like your name...Blaze.hahahahaha.Ouch my head is killing me. I hope having a hangover is worse. If you know tell me. Oh and beware this will be the shortest chapter of my life. I still feel horrible. Just not as bad as before.

Moonlite151.

* * *

Kagome sat humming a song her mom used to sing to her when she was younger. Know that she thought about it she hadn't seen her mother in weeks. She reached for the fire to warm her hands and thought _I thought demons weren't affected by cold. I guess InuYasha was just acting tough during the winter._ She shrugged before standing and she felt her muscles tense right before she leapt into a tree. The young woman gazed at the horizon looking for her missing companion. _I wonder where Sesshomaru is. It's been a while since he left._

Hidden by the trees in the forest downwind, Sesshomaru watched looking at the young Demon-Priestess, as he leaned on a tree. He smiled in the dark as he watched the girl build a fire to warm her hands and he watched for at least a hour and a half, silently admiring the young female who had touched his heart. He watched as the she jumped into a tree and sighed as he realized she was searching for him_. I should be returning I have been gone a while_. And as he straighted he realized he was no longer alone.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't his grace. The lord of the Western lands." He heard a scratchy voice say. "It looks as if you turned soft. You didn't even know I was here."

"You have misjudged **_Inscect._** I have giving you a false sense of sercurity." Sesshomaru said as he leapt into a tree, onto one of the branches overhead. He unleashed his stinging whip from his fingers and caught the demon across the face. Quickly the demon raced toward Sesshomaru ad he leapt up. The demon raced past him and Sesshomaru landed nimbly on his toes. His ears perked at the slight noise behind him and he realized to late that this turned out to be an ambush.

Six of the other members lunged at him and he growled. Twirling he disabled all that came and behind him one caught him in the shoulder, had he not heard it it would have been a direct blow to the heart. He turned quicker than ever his hands aglow and shoved it through the demons stomach And with a tug the demon's eyes glazed over and collasped dead. Only the others remained. With one swipe of his whip each one suffered a painless death.

Another rustle was heard and with lightening quick reflexes Sesshomaru's hand wrapped tightly aroung the figure's throat. The person let out a surprised gasp and Sesshomaru blinked. His grip loosening as the image was processed into his head. "Kagome..."


	7. Chapter 7

Letting go of her neck rather quickly he frowned as she bent over gulping air as quickly as possible. "Thank god it was you Sesshomaru if it wasn't…who knows what would have happened." But then she shot him a glare and said "What were you doing!"

"Nothing that would concern-

"Don't give me that load of-huh- god help me."

Even when she looked angry Sesshomaru couldn't help but be fascinated by her lips. All while she talked ranted he watched her taking a huge interest in those soft lips of hers, though her lips did not mold against his, and he was hit tasting her was well worth it.

"Kagome…" he mumbled feeling a very strange feeling in his chest. He wanted to succumb to the feeling to feel her bare skin against hers. But pushed such thoughts from his mind. She growled at him and then knocked him to the floor, and leapt on top of him. "Did you listen to a thing I was saying, or were you to attracted to something else." she snarled.

_Only you..._ he thought and his head darted up and pressed against her lips. Why he did this he had no idea.

Both kept their eyes locked on anothers and her face turned about shades of red. Then you heard the echo of a slap throughout the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is so short but I haven't really been feeling like this story is well worth it especially since I cracked a bone in my wrist. It hurts like crazy and I hate typing with one hand. So, sorry again. But I don't want you guys to think I not going to review. Right now I'm going to go to a appointment to sooth my arm. So don't expect anything right now cause this is all you're getting for sometime.


	8. Chapter 8

…_Ummmmmm hey…… _

_Trying to figure out if I should continue writing this seeing as I lose focus every so often. But this time it **wasn't** because of **that **I had a hard time pulling myself together after the loss of someone I **considered** to be close to me turned out it was a lie. This person was just a **evil, conniving, childish, irresponsible, self centered, unloving, selfish, mood wrecking, son of a bit**. Oh my god…I think I hate him more than a child (well teen in my case) ever should hate some one. So, again I apologize for your wait. But I can't put you guys…and girls…on hold any longer. It's been a while since I've done any work on anything….including school…coughs into hand _

Kagome followed the Western Lord without so much as a grumble. She trudged behind him, her tail twitching behind her in annoyance, why were they still walking? Hadn't they traveled enough for one day? So caught up in her own thoughts she did not notice Sesshomaru stopping, which meant she ended up bumping into a living, breathing wall.

Staring around she saw that this was a clearing, beautifully kept. Obvious with no help from Man, and it was clear they would be undisturbed. Flashes of their earlier kiss went through her mind and she blushed and her expression turned indignant. She looked at him confused as he crossed the room until he was standing in the middle of the luscious forest end. He waited until she had walked inside fully and without so much as a warning he said calmly "Defend yourself."

And he rushed toward her with claws fully extended.

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock and sidestepped to her left when he neared her. He moved at human speed, but she still wasn't fast enough. His claws caught the right sleeve of her sailor shirt and it was sliced into shreds.

She looked down at her arm, but before she could check for damages, he attacked her again. "Where are your eyes, Wench?" She ducked as he swiped. "Always keep them on your opponent."

She ran as fast as she could to the other side before he could catch her. She turned around and waited for him to come at her again. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears and she figured he wouldn't really **_hurt_ **her; he **_had_** kept her alive for the last three days. But Sesshomaru was still a mystery to her, and he could be extremely unpredictable.

Somewhere deep inside, she could feel a stirring thrill for this dangerous game. She placed her weight on the balls of her feet to getting ready to attack. When he approached her, she ducked and sidestepped. She tried to slash at his back with her claws, but he yet again he had moved too quickly.

From her scent he could tell she had begun to get excited. Sesshomaru grinned darkly as he turned to face her. Kagome's heart nearly stopped at the sight of the beautiful smile that he directed at her. _God, he's so beautiful… Ack! What am I thinking? Concentrate, you idiot! You might get hurt!_

He started to walk towards her, still grinning, watching her like a hawk. With growing impatience, she decided she wasn't going to play the victim, and attacked him. She raised her arm to deal him a mock blow, but he grabbed her wrist and captured her mouth with his lips in a brief kiss before pushing her away from him.

Her eyes went wide when she felt her senses come back to her and gained footing again. "What was that?!?"

'Foreplay,' he said in his head. "A counterattack," he said loudly. Her cheeks began to burn crimson as her anger began to build. "That was a dirty, Sesshomaru."

"I never said I was fair. Attack me, Kagome." Sesshomaru turned his back towards if only a little trying her to provoke her. "You know you want to." Like a rich wine his words flowed around her, his head was bowed, watching her through the corners of his eyes. His silver bangs robbed her of most of the sight of his beautiful eyes and she swore she saw them glint crimson.

She couldn't understand how his words were affecting her, rather how the sound of his voice felt like she was being caressed. She knew this was a dangerous place to thread in, but something deep inside of her wanted it to continue. It was thrilling… She didn't know that her eyes were darkening. She curled her fingers and felt the sharpness of her claws on her palms. Without thought, she went for the attack, slicing at Sesshomaru. Left, right, over and over again and Sesshomaru evaded each and every one, carefully watching as her eyes turned more and more crimson.

Jumping back she landed gracefully a few feet away from him. She started to circle him like prey. She licked her bottom lip as she studied him for an opening, and it was then did she notice the change in his scent. He was giving off the same kind of scent as she was. Her lips curled into a smile.

He watched as she circled him with great interest. He wondered if she knew how her smile was affecting him. He was rather surprised that someone so innocent looking could have such a seductive smile and he felt his blood boil.

He could tell from her scent and her movements that her instincts were beginning to take over. He wanted to see how well she could control herself if her demon rage took over so instead of stopping her like he originally planned to do when it got to this extend he smiled as her circling grew smaller.

Sesshomaru lashed out when she was at arms length, startling her and slicing through the other sleeve of her top. She retaliated by blindly attacking him with her claws, clearly not in control. He backhanded her with enough to force her to the ground but not to hurt her. She stared at him obviously enraged that he touched her as she touched her jaw where he had hit her. Her red eyes blazed, as she jumped to her feet to attack him again.

Just as soon as she jumped to her feet, she was sprawled on the floor again. "Take control, Woman." However, his words fell on deaf ears as she attacked him again. He didn't hesitate when he punched her in the stomach. She fell backwards on the floor. "Keep this foolishness up, Wench, and the lesson will become even more painful."

Kagome climbed to her hands and knees. She didn't look up but eyed him from the corners of her eyes through the curtain of her dark tresses. She struggled against her instincts to continue to fight, but in the long run was able to keep herself down on the floor.

Kagome knew he was observing her as she struggled. And boy was he impressed by her efforts to keep herself from attacking him, he was surprised by how quickly she was learning. If this had been InuYasha he was teaching, he would still be at it. He looked at the red eyes peeking through the fall of her blue-black hair.

She continued to repress her rage as she curled her fingers against the floor into fists, feeling her own claws dig into her palms but that didn't matter as she started to feel the edge leave.

She pushed off the ground to sit on her heels. She stared briefly at the small drips of blood on the floor in front of her, before finally locking her red gaze with his golden one. "Did I pass your stupid test?" She growled softly.

"Yes, Kagome, you did better than I expected a human girl to be capable of doing." He murmured softly as he walked towards her. He kneeled on one knee as he took one of her hands in his. He watched as her eyes began to change in color.

Without breaking her gaze, he slowly licked each small wound she made on her palm, his tongue and saliva sealing them closed. Her blood had tasted salty and sweet in his mouth. He heard her soft gasp and noticed the change in her pulse. Her claws had retracted, yet he slipped each finger slowly into his mouth, to remove the blood that tainted them, enjoying her tangy taste greatly.

She was the greatest treat one could ask for, and would be considered a wonderful mate. Due to the air of innocence around her he could tell she hadn't done anything with his half-breed brother and that suited him perfectly. He would enjoy taming this wench and bending her to his will, how his brother would look, he was sure this would prove to be not only satisfying, but entertaining as well.

_Yes. I considered letting her spill his blood, but it wouldn't be right, seeing as he had soooooooo many years of experience and she didn't. She just began learning. And I wanted to let some one attack someone but I couldn't. Maybe later on, poor Inu will come and spill a certain silver haired brother's blood, and try to attack a certain raven haired newly demon-a-fied female. But I don't want you to know this might happen this might not. You'll just have to wait and see. Ha-ha _

_;-) _

_Oh yeah…and if you guys read these little blog thingies…. You'll know there's more to my story at the bottom of this… _

"InuYahsa…" Shippo whined from his perch on Sango's shoulder. "I want Kagome to come back!"

"That's just to bad you little runt!" he snarled back at the young fox demon cub.

"We do need her to find the rest of the jewel shards." Sango said softly. Trying to make her thick headed half demon friend see that things weren't moving as smoothly as they usually did when ever Kagome was here. Kagome was the little sister she never had, she would be damned if she let anything happen to her that would change her from being the kind hearted, friendly, and non violent girl she had been before her demon hood. She had seen the flicker in Sesshomaru's eyes that other's had missed and when that did occur she had seen several deaths happen. It was pure luck that InuYasha had survived, unless he too had learned to decipher his older brother's movements.

She wanted nothing more than the ability to sit InuYasha for acting like everything was alright without the Kagome with them. Her medical supplies were something that could fix any injury, and so far they had received many. Unable to find the exact location of a jewel fragment that was hidden in the demon's body. And this time it wasn't in the head as it usually would be found, It was in the belly, and right now Sango was thoroughly pissed. She whispered something to Kirara who let out a mewl, obviously agreeing with her friend, and then transformed. Flying off, Miroku gave her a questioning look, and all she said in response was "You'll see. I guarantee that you will see." She whispered happily as she fell into step next to him.

And as usual she felt the hand of the lecherous monk run down her backside and she let out a angry growl. She tried her hardest to calm down, and the vein that signaled for him to move popped out, but the poor monk was in heaven touching her lower back to notice. So Sango let all fly, rendering him unconscious. And forcing them to make camp for the night, hopefully Kirara would be back with what she needed to solve this problem.

****

**_Finally _**

****

**_ I _**

****

**_ Finished_…….this chapter__**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys ...

I know it's been awhile... if any of you are left.

I'm back after like a million years and I can honestly see just how much my style of writing has changed. Since i'd forgotten my passwords after the little traumatic incidents of childhood I've returned after hours of anxious fighting with Fanfiction. I ended up making a new account named Moonlight151 just because i missed this one..


End file.
